fuera de este mundo
by liz puckett seddie
Summary: sam conocer a una extraña chica que ara que su vida de una vuelta de 360


Fuera de este mundo

Sinopsis: una noche puede hacer que todo cambie, él ayudar a una persona en peligro puede ponerte a ti en peligro, sam ayudara a una chica misteriosa y desde esa noche su vida dejo de ser normal

Una historia de aventura y romance

escandio1771

Capítulo 1 la chica del cabello rosa

Otro día más y otro dolor hace 6 meses que terminamos y todo pretende ser lo mismo pero no lo es, freddie es novio de taylor una chica muy dulce y tierna me dolió mucho enterarme pero sobre todo pensar que me había olvidado ¿será que un te amo se olvidara tan rápido? Por lo menos yo aún no puedo olvidarlo pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por no demostrar mi dolor al frente de otros, tengo una forma para deshacerme de tanto dolor y es cortarme no es que sea fan de eso solo es para liberar presiones y sentirme mejor, hoy es como todos los días estoy en el departamento de carly con los enamorados repartiéndose saliva por doquier, mire la hora de mi celular y era algo tarde bueno si era MUY tarde asique decidí irme

-a dónde vas pregunto carly

-a casa dije y tome mi bolso

-es tarde opino freddie

-no importa dije

-puedes quedarte aquí dijo carly y ver a la pareja haciéndose transfusiones de saliva no gracias prefiero irme que dejar que mi corazón se rompa

-no carls prefiero ir a casa ya conoces a mamá debe de estar bebiéndose todo dije

-oh nos vemos mañana dijo

-si dije

-sam mejor quédate si dijo y la mire raro porque insistía tanto

-carly no puedo dije

-hazle caso a carly sam es tarde te puede pasar algo dijo freddie

-yo opino lo mismo sam no es hora para estar sola dijo taylor

-lo lamento chicos debo irme dije

-quédate por favor quédate dijo carly

-porque tanta insistencia carly pregunte

-tengo un mal presentimiento dijo

-carly me veras mañana y veras que no me paso nada dije

-de igual forma quédate pidió

-no carls otro día pero entre más me entretengas más me demoro dije

-cuídate dijo

-si lo are y adiós tortolos dije

-adiós sam nos vemos mañana dijo taylor

-adiós sam dijo freddie

-cuídate dijo de nuevo carly y yo le sonreí y Sali de ahí no aguantaba ni un segundo más con los enamorados cada vez que los veía juntos era como una bomba para mi corazón, Sali del bullz plaza y note que la noche era fría me puse mi gorrito de perrito que me había regalado mi mejor amigo brad para animarme cuando termine con freddie, mientras caminaba decidí tomar el atajo por el callejón y entre, frote mis manos y las calenté con mi aliento me estaba congelando y entonces pare en seco cuando vi a una chica de cabello rosado tirada en el suelo sangrando me apresure en ir a su lado

-hey estas bien pregunte al verla tirada en el suelo

-claro si vez a una chica tirada en el suelo sangrando es porque está bien dijo con sarcasmo ok. Tiene razón mala pregunta

-perdón si pero enserio estas bien pregunte

-si te refieres a si estoy consiente si dijo

-lo note por tu maravilloso sarcasmo dije

-lo lamento pero puedes ayudarme a levantarme me pregunto

-claro dije y la levante su ropa estaba toda rota me pregunto si fue una violación no te que en su espalda tenía un tatuaje que era un triángulo con tres círculos que se unían en uno además de tener un color rojizo en su centro

-gracias dijo una vez levantada

-lindo tatuaje dije

-oh es el centro de mi poder dijo

-significa poder pregunte

-sí y además es el centro de mi poder dijo

-ok. Dije debe estar muy mal esta alucinando

-oye cómo te llamas pregunto

-samantha dije

-la que sabe escuchar dijo

-sí y tu dije

- Sitael dijo

-dios salvador dije

-si como lo sabes pregunto

-no lo sé se me vino a la mente dije

-dime tu nombre completo dijo

-Samantha Abigail Valeria puckett rodríguez dije

-en mi país tu nombre seria Elemiah Mahasiah Haamiah Suarez Chambivillca dijo

-no lo creo mi nombre es el mismo en todo el mundo dije

-no hablaba de este mundo dijo

-a no pregunte confundida

-no dijo

-ALLÍ ESTA grito alguien y me sobre salte al igual que ella

-perdón por meterte en esto dijo

-en que de que hablas pregunte y ella cerro los ojos y de la nada unas manchas comenzaron a recórrele la cara y todo provenía de la espalda ella abrió los ojos y los color verde que tenia se cambiaron por unos azules totalmente brillantes me di cuenta de que esos tipos estaban cerca y voltee a verlos ellos también tenían los ojos de color azul pero no tenían esas manchas

-oh querida Sitael aquí estas dijo un tipo

-jamás logran sacar de mi la llave dijo Sitael

-ya lo veremos princesa dijo el otro tipo

Entonces todo paso muy rápido de alguna manera el tiempo se detuvo y se veía el enfrentamiento de Sitael y los dos tipos, del cielo se escuchó un estruendo y un rayo cayó sobre uno de ellos, la tierra se abrió y caí dentro de ella, grite a todo dar y cuando vi el final pensé que moriría pero una enredadera con espinas me sostuvo y me enterró sus espinas en mi cuerpo grito de dolor, hubiera preferido morir, entonces la enredadera me elevo mientras se acoplaba más a mi cuerpo, al llegar arriba la enredadera me amarro en unas esposas sostenidas por el aire, mi mirada de inmediato se dirigió a Sitael quien sangraba más de lo que debía, las manchas que recorrían su cara estaban más desplegadas abarcaban casi todo lo visible de su cuerpo entonces grite cuando sentí algo chocar con mi espalda, otra vez y otra vez se fue repitiendo hasta que de mi garganta ya no salían los gritos solo lágrimas y lamentaciones en silencio

-BASTA LA ESTAS MATANDO grito Sitael

-esa es la idea dijo uno de los dos tipos

-NO PUEDEN HACER ESO LA ESTAS MATANDO LE ROBAS SU PODER ESPIRITUAL Y TE ROBAS SU ESCENCIA grito Sitael

-oh princesa lo lamento tanto dijo con sarcasmo el mismo tipo, por un momento el sueño me gano pero desperté cuando caí al suelo vi a Sitael frente de mi protegiéndome los dos tipos estaban heridos igual o peor que la misma Sitael entonces ella cae y se apoya de una sola rodilla mientras experimenta el dolor los tipos se acercan y le agarran del cabello, ese rosa armonioso que estaba cubierto por su sangre

-SUELTENLA QUIEN TE CREES grite

-oh la humana tiene carácter dijo el segundo tipo

-no sé quiénes son o que pasa aquí solo sé que no voy a dejar que lastimen a Sitael no lo merece dije decidida y el sujeto uno soltó a Sitael y me miro con fascinación se acercó a mí y comenzamos una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, él me golpeo en la cara y yo en el estómago el sujeto con fuerza mi cuello levantándome y yo con mi agilidad golpee su mentón, él se paró escupió la sangre y me miro con odio

-maldita estúpida dijo

-oh lo lamento demasiado dura para él bebe dijo con burla

-si no te das cuenta la que esta adolorida eres tú, tu espalda esta desecha los látigos eran de con púas como los que usaron con Jesús cuando lo azotaron, la enredadera se impregno en lo más profundo de tus entrañas y me dices que estoy adolorido dijo

-bueno si dije

-estúpida e ingenua humana tu patada dolió si lo admito más de lo que debería doler una patada humana eres fuerte y es verdad pero nunca compares a un hibrido con una simple y miserable humana dijo y me confundí que es un hibrido

-primero que es un hibrido segundo quien te crees para decirme miserable y tercero estamos en la tierra ósea que todos somos humanos dije

-oh ya veo no sabes nada dijo

-nada de nada dije

-oh pobre de ti morirás sin saber nada dijo y me tomo del cuello, me lanzo contra la pared mientras el tiempo parecía seguir detenido sentí como mi cabeza choco contra la pared y caí sentada en el piso con un fuerte dolor

-despídete de la vida humana dijo y con su mano hizo algo que parecía agua pero era más que eso porque tenía un color azul-celeste pero dentro de ella también se observaba un pequeño rayo al acercarlo a mi sentí el poder que tenía, cerró los ojos pensando que era mi fin pero entonces escucho a Sitael hablando ¿griego? Y musitando una seria de palabras que hacían que los dos tipos se retorcieran de dolor y después de la nada se evaporaron Sitael cayó al suelo y como pude me acerque a ella

-sitael estas bien pregunte

-porque siempre preguntas lo mismo pregunto

-las personas suelen hacerlo dije

-oh que bien por ellas pero no, no estoy bien dijo

-puedo hacer algo por ti pregunto

-si dije

-ya no puedo seguir cargando mis poderes son demasiado para mí siempre lo han sido y si no los transfiero moriré dijo

-y que tengo que hacer yo pregunte

-tu cuerpo y tu alma son perfectos para aceptarlos solo debes ayudarme con eso dijo

-espera que dije y ella sonrió o no nada bueno saldría de esto

Capítulo 2 el traspaso y aprendiendo la una de la otra

Sitael sonrió y se acercó a mi tomo mi cara y comenzó a hablar en griego de nuevo sentí arder mi espalda y comenzó a gritar, sitael soltó mi cara y caí al suelo mientras convulsionaba y ella hablaba en griego, mi sangre estaba corriendo más rápido que de costumbre, mi corazón latía tan rápido que no podía ni siquiera sentirlo, la respiración se me estaba cortando, sentí como si algo estuviera intentando entrar en mi pero no era nada sexual era espiritual, sentí que llegaba a mi fin no sé qué tanto me movía pero lo hacía entonces pare y cerré los ojos…

Los recuerdos de ayer me golpearon abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en mi cuarto me levante y camine al baño de seguro lo que paso ayer fue solo un sueño, antes de entrar al baño vi la hora y me di cuenta de que no iría a clases eran las 10:23 am, entre al baño y me quite la camisa de dormir y los pantalones y me gire y grite cuando vi mi cuerpo estaba marcado con puntos y rasguños, me gire y vi mi espalda marcada fuertemente con líneas y de los mismo puntos que antes inconscientemente mire mis muñecas y estaban marcadas además de tener los cortes que me hacía, me volví a colocar la ropa y Sali del baño para encontrar a sitael sentada en mi cama

-supongo que quieres respuestas pregunto

-si dije

-ven siéntate dijo y me senté

-bueno dime dije

-sam yo no soy de este planeta yo soy de seddie un planeta de Dioses donde yo soy la princesa y próxima reina pero bueno era porque tuve un colapso dijo

-ah dije confundida

-viste las marcas de mi cara pregunto

-si dije

-eran signos de descontrol dijo

-oh dije

-y bueno ahora tú tienes mis poderes dijo

-QUE grite

-perdón dijo

-espera, espera, espera como que tengo tus poderes y que significan las millones de marcas que tengo en mi espalda y en todo el resto de mi cuerpo dije

-te falto mencionar el tatuaje dijo

-tatuaje yo no tengo ningún tatuaje dije y ella sonrió inocentemente camine al espejo de mi cuarto me quite la camisa y mire mejor mi espalda y efectivamente si tenía un tatuaje y era el de ella

-estas enfada pregunto

-puedes explicarme todo pregunte

-yo tengo 12900 años que en tu planeta corresponden a 86 años, mis padres son los Dioses más poderosos de seddie, mi familia lleva en el poder desde que la tierra se hizo y el mundo con el universo se creó desde eso y mucho antes yo me crie como una guerrera pero los poderes con los que nací eran más fuerte que mi cuerpo y no podía controlarlo por eso ayer tuve esas manchas, llevaba días escapando de ellos, seddie fue atacado por los híbridos y mis padres me mandaron aquí para protegerme dijo

-que son los híbridos pregunte

-son como Dioses pero de menor categoría primeros estamos nosotros después los semi y por ultimo ellos también están los que nacen sin ningún poder dijo

-que significan las manchas pregunte

-cuando te descontrolas o excedes el poder que tienes aparecen las manchas, en casos muy raros es por agrandarlo, cuando aparecen te quitan la vida si no los transfieres dijo

-espera eso significa que yo soy una Diosa pregunte

-sí y yo una humana dijo

-guau dije

-nos tendremos que ayudar mutuamente dijo

-si dije

-yo te enseñare y tú me enseñaras pero debo decirte sam que estarás siempre en peligro y tendrás que aprender a vivir con eso dijo

-supongo dije

-bueno no creo que los híbridos nos molesten por un tiempo hice un campo que impide su paso asique enséñame hacer humana dijo

-primero que todo los humanos nunca nos sentamos tan derechos dije

-ok. Dijo corrigiéndose

-segundo tendremos que pintar tu cabello dije

-que tiene de malo mi cabello dijo

-nada solo que es rosa y es anormal dije

-tú también tendrás el cabello de color con el tiempo dijo

-QUE grite

-sipi dijo

-luego nos encargaremos de eso, me diste todos tus poderes pregunte

-casi todos solo me deje lo esencial para vivir dijo

-tu cabello se volverá de color rosa de nuevo pregunte

-si dijo

-bueno de poco en poco primero aremos algo con tu cabello dije

-a donde vamos pregunto

-a comprar sígueme y no te separes dije y me vestí y Salimos de mi casa y fuimos al centro comercial, sitael parecía una niña pequeña mirando todo con asombro tuve que pasarle una peluca de mamá para ocultar su pelo, entramos a una tienda y pedí una tintura de color café claro y luego pagamos con mi tarjeta de crédito, mi papá me la dio ahora que se volvió responsable bueno después de todo era el presidente de la nación que más podía hacer, fuimos a algunas tiendas y compramos cosas que le gustaron y una que otra cosa para mí, volvimos a casa y me puse a teñirle el cabello después de que termine esperamos 40minutos como decía el envase y lavamos y sonreí al verla "normal"

-me veo genial gracias sam eres una persona muy dulce dijo

-si como sea y otra cosa no debes ser tan dulce te pasaran a llevar dije

-te tengo como maestra nada puede pasar dijo y sonreí

-bueno, mañana iremos a la preparatoria dirás que eres mi prima y que vienes de Moscú, si te preguntan algo inventas quieres, no debes parecer una señorita tan decente al frente de todos debes ser más informal no debes hablar con profesores ni hacer vida con ellos no te metas en problemas dije

-entiendo dijo

-te enseñare a hacer algunas cosas y ya está dije

-parece sencillo dijo mientras yo caminaba a un mueble y sacaba un celular nuevo que se lo había comprado a freddie para nuestro aniversario

-sí y toma esto es la vitalidad dije y lo abrió

-"para mi amado freddie, gracias por hacerme tan feliz en estos 4 meses. Te quiere sam me haces feliz y espero que nunca acabe feliz aniversario" leyó y me sonroje

-no leas eso dije

-tu novio pregunto

-ex dije

-no puedes tener relaciones con mortales dijo

-porque no pregunte

-bueno si puedes pero es mejor que no dijo

-bueno en fin él tiene novia dije

-se lo ibas a dar para su aniversario pregunto

-sí pero el termine con él antes de que pasara dije

-porque terminaste con él se nota que lo amas dijo

-lo vi besándose con la que ahora es su novia me volví de hierro y de hielo cuando dije que no sentía nada por él y que podía hacer lo que quisiera dos semanas después ya era novio de taylor no le hable en mucho tiempo sigo sin tenerle esa confianza pero en fin que le are no era para mí dije

-por él te cortas pregunto y asentí –no vale la pena hacer eso por alguien que no te merece dijo y sonreí si supiera cuanto lo amo no habría dicho eso

Capítulo 3 primer día entre humanos sitael

Sam dormía mientras yo observaba todo desde hoy nuestras vidas serian distintas yo deje de ser la próxima reina y me convertí en una humana común y corriente, me preocupa la situación en seddie mis padres se quedaron allí luchando contra los híbridos, recuerdo cuando papá y mamá pelearon y mi padre vino aquí hace uno 20 años después volvió él recordaba a la tierra como un mágico lugar y cuando llegue solo vi maldad no sabía dónde estaba lo bello hasta que sam me encontró en el callejón y su energía espiritual me invadió fue maravilloso y ahora ella debe enfrentar mi destino, saque el celular que me dio sam y vi su tecnología era bastante simple los nuestros eran más modernos si se puede llamar de una forma, quiero saber todo de sam y para eso necesito internet sam me dijo que tenía un web show llamado icarly asique decidí comenzar por ahí.

A las 5:00 am sabía mucho de sam conocía curiosamente el seddie que era igual que el nombre de mi país, estuve viendo su show y me puso triste saber que el chico al cual ella ama estuviera de novio con una de sus amigas, sin embargo la vida de sam cambiara desde hoy y lo sabrá muy bien cuando despierte, para los humanos el efecto de ver a un dios es perseguirlo siempre pero como sam es un semi dios por ahora tal vez solo la miren más de lo normal y los chicos se atrevan hacer lo que como humana no se atrevieron las cosas no cambiarían mucho sam era hermosa antes de ser una semi dios lo único diferente será que ella estará espiritualmente más lejos de todos y todo, decidí dormir después de todo soy humana ahora y tengo que dormir.

Me desperté al sentir como sam me movía abrí los ojos y la mire me acurruque más y ella tiro mis sabanas hacia atrás

-hey primer día de clases levántate voy a ducharme dijo y se quitó la camisa se miró en el espejo que estaba en un esquina de su cuarto y se miro

-que te miras pregunte

-no crees que tengo los senos más grande que antes igual que el trasero dijo y ahogue una carcajada ese era el cambia al que me refería los senos y el trasero crece más bueno en el caso de ella no mucho ya los tenía grandes pero igual

-si te crecieron efectos dije riendo

-no me cagues se nota mucho pregunto

-no dije

-pero lo notaste me acuso

-porque sabía el efecto dije

-te matare luego dijo y entro al baño, veinte minutos después ya estaba vestida y bañada

-también debo bañarme pregunte

-sin ofender el cuerpo humano debe asearse o saldrá mal olor dijo y sonreí

-que linda dije

-odio ser una cerebrito mira lo que me haces decir dijo

-lo lamento pero me haces un favor dije y entre al baño quite mi ropa y me metí a la ducha y experimente por segunda vez la sensación del agua en mi cuerpo en mi mundo la ducha si se puede llamar así eran con agua sagrada de aro era un ritual sagrado, termine de ducharme y me puse la ropa que sam me paso, Sali y la vi maquillarse un poco seguí su ejemplo me encontraba tan rara con el cabello castaño pero tenía que parecer humano cuando terminamos vi su motocicleta y me sorprendí

-no me digas que te da miedo dijo

-no claro que no dije

-entonces toma dijo tirándome un casco – es por protección

-oh genial dije

-vamos llegaremos tarde dijo y se subió a la motocicleta y yo con ella nos pusimos los cascos y me afirme de ella, sam era de un estilo mixto era una chica ruda mala con algo femenino era perfecta su combinación, al llegar a la preparatoria todas las miradas fueron directas a nosotras, me alegra haber conservado el poder leer mentes, ciertas mentes porque se cómo defenderme, comenzamos a caminar y sam saludo a un grupo de chicos y luego seguimos hasta llegar a la oficina del director pasamos directo sin pedir permiso ni nada así será, antes de entrar a la oficina ella me dijo

-quédate aquí

-ok. Dije y ella entro cerró la puerta y se volvió a abrir salió una mujer rubia con una falda negra y blusa blanca donde se notaba su sostén negro de encaje la mujer pensaba "que vergüenza nos ha encontrado" y entendí era la amante del director

-pasa dijo sam y sonreí ella lo sabía entre y el director estaba muy nervioso

-hola dije

-hola tu eres pregunto

-sitael mi prima dijo sam

-otra puckett pregunto

-otra dijo sam

-bueno supongo que se integra dijo el director

-si están todos los datos en el registro solo necesito el horario dijo sam

-100 % igual que el tuyo dijo el director

-gracias ted dijo sam y salió conmigo

-como conseguiste un registro mío pregunte

-contacto querida contactos dijo y sonreí a pesar de que la conozco hace menos de 24 horas ya puedo confiar en ella después de todo si no pensara en eso no le hubiera dado mis poderes

-bueno dime como debo actuar pregunte

-oh intenta parecer como yo ya sabes ruda dijo y caminamos a un donde habían dos chicos hablando una chica y un chico

-hola sam dijo un chico de cabello negro

-hola chico que no conozco dijo sam

-sam él es Derek dijo la castaña mientras el chico devoraba con la miraba a sam

-si como sea sabes que no me importa le dijo sam a la chica castaña

-sam la regaño

-mami bromeo sam

-bueno debo irme quede de juntarme con freddie y taylor para entregarles el informe dijo la castaña y se retiró dejándonos con el devorador mental

-asique sam quien es la lindura que está a tu lado pregunto el chico

-primero tu no me llamas lindura segundo que te importa y tercero cierra la boca y deja de mirar los senos de sam o lograras una erección dije y sam sonrió

-pobre la está logrando tu amigo está feliz con lo que miras se burló sam

-mira sam se avergonzó el pobre inútil pero eso se gana por andar de galán con todas siendo que está saliendo con tu amiga dije o. me encanta ser mala

-tienes razón mira imbécil sigues mirándome así y tu amiguito y tu terminaran en el hospital y tu sin posibilidad de tener hijos asique lárgate dijo sam

-oh que ruda dijo el chico

-mira inepto vete dije

-oh y tu quien te crees dijo el chico

-una persona más importante que tu asique esfúmate dije

-y si no que pregunto

-oh no este chico ya me aburrió dijo sam y lo lanzo contra los casilleros y lo tomo de la camisa el chico la miraba con miedo – lo que pasara será que te ira muy mal me conoces y sabes que puedo hacer asique esfúmate dijo sam y el chico se fue corriendo

-qué lindo dije

-pareces una puckett dijo sam

-SAM QUE LE HICISTE A DEREK grito una chica

-nada carly dijo sam

-la conoces de seguro le rompió algo dijo un castaño

-amor no seas así con sam dijo una chica pelirroja

-me vale poco lo que diga el nub dijo sam

-sam y quien es ella pregunto carly

-sitael mi prima dijo sam

-que no todos tus familiares estaban en prisión dijo el castaño en burla

-una más benson y te juro que no le darás hijos a taylor dijo sam

-oh que miedo dijo el chico apellidado benson

-ya verás dijo sam caminando amenazadoramente al frente de el

-no sam dijo un chico tomándola de la cintura

-porque me detienes pregunto sam dándose vuelta y mirándolo

-porque si y ahora vamos dijo

-brad no quiero estaba hablando con carly que se valla freddie e inteligencia dijo sam

-sabes que más taylor vamos nos dijo freddie

-muy sensible el niño dije y sam se echó a reír

-así se habla primita dijo sam chocando la mano con la mía

-otra mas dijo

-dicen que dos piensan mejor que uno dije

-qué significa eso pregunto el chico

-que mientras duermas puede caer pintura sobre ti o aparezcas sin pelo cuídate benson dos puckett son peor que una dijo sam con un tono amenazante asiendo que el chico se fuera totalmente intimidado

-eres mala dijo brad

-oh lo lamento me saca de mis casillas dijo

-cierto y quien es ella pregunto

-sitael un gusto dije

-pensé que me tratarías mal dijo

-no solo con los que tratan mal a sam dije

-son unidas pregunto la chica castaña

-mucho dije

-como dos gotas de agua dijo sam

-que bien dijo carly

-bueno espero conocerte dijo brad

-y yo a ti dije y sonreí este chico era bastante guapo

Capítulo 4 que te pasa

A mitad de la clase me quede dormida odiaba historia más que a nada, papá en las vacaciones pasadas me hizo estudiar toda la historia del país y del mundo no entendía porque después de todo melani y yo somos sus ovejas negra fuera de su relación matrimonial nadie sabe de nosotras solo él y sus cercanos si el país se enterara se aria un escándalo grande después de todo hablamos del presidente del país

-SAMANTHA PUCKETT OTRA VEZ DURMIENDO EN CLASES grito la profesora

-cierra la boca Celia te saldrán más arrugas dije y todos rieron

-A DETENCION grito

-oh creo que soy miembro principal de ahí cuantas veces me mandas allí tres o cuatro a la semana dije

-A DETENCION grito de nuevo

-pareces grabadora, a detención, a detención repetí mientras todos reían

-SAMANTHA PUCKETT A DIRECCION grito

-problemas con la vejes Celia no era a detención dije burlonamente

-sam enserio vete a la dirección dijo entre dientes y pausadamente

-oh soy Celia y volví a la prehistoria dije hablando como una chica de la prehistoria

-samantha repitió en advertencia

-bueno Celia iré después de todo no quiero interrumpir el sueño del resto dije riendo

-samantha basta eres una pe…

-espera que ibas a decir Celia repítelo alto y fuerte la interrumpí iba a llamarme perra

-fuera dijo y Sali mire hacia atrás y vi a sitael literalmente muriendo de la risa y fui a la oficina de nuevo pase y no vi a nora la secretaria entre y abrí con cuidado la puerta de la oficina del director y los vi en plena escena ella sin blusa y sin falda y el sin camisa reí fuerte y ellos me miraron se taparon rápidamente

-dos veces ted controla a tus hormonas dije riendo

-sam dijo y yo seguía riendo

Quince minutos después todo estaba arreglado y yo seguía riéndome no podía creer que el director fuera tan caliente dos veces en un día si quiere engañar a su esposa y a sus hijos que bien por el pero si no hubiera sido yo estaría en problemas

-hay ted dije

-bueno porque estás aquí pregunto

-nada en especial llame a Celia mujer de la prehistoria y me burle de ella dije

-sam dijo en regaño

-oh vamos tío sonreí

-eres una sobrina terrible dijo y sonreí

-tengo castigo pregunte

-no solo no comentes nada dijo y Sali de hay ted era hermano de mi mamá aunque el esposo nuevo de la abuela le dio su apellido mientras mamá estaba con su papá mi abuelo que ahora debe estar recorriendo todo el cielo, Sali de la preparatoria y fui a las áreas verdes del campus, ridwey era como una mini universidad donde solo los mejores pueden estar o también los peores si tienen dinero, llegue a mi lugar favorito uno que me dañaba mucho donde muchas veces le jure amor y el a mi sin duda sigue siendo el mejor lugar de todos pero muy dañino saque mis audífonos y me puse a escuchar música estuve un rato hay esta que alguien toca mi hombro me saco los audífonos y miro y suspiro es Derek de nuevo como es de fastidioso este chico

-hola dijo

-qué quieres dije

-qué mala onda eres dijo

-que vulgar dije

-sabes sam me encantas dijo

-estas saliendo con mi mejor amiga dije

-y que podemos se amantes dijo y se acercó más a mí lo mire mal

-mira imbécil yo no soy amante de nadie dije bastante enojada y él se acercó más y puso su mano en mi nuca besándome con fuerza tomando con su mano libre mi cintura y recargando su peso en el mío haciendo me caer hacia atrás

Comenzó a tocar mi cuerpo con firmeza y desubicación, estaba en shock no me hubiera imaginado nunca esto entonces reaccione y mordí con fuerza su labio él se lanzó hacia atrás y con mi derecha le di en su mejilla ahora si me conocería nunca había visto a una puckett furiosa pues ahora vería a una y muy furiosa

-pero que te pasa dijo el muy cínico

-que me pasa la pregunta es que mierda te pasa a ti dije furiosa

-pero que hice dijo

-me besaste, me tocaste eso te pareces poco dije

-oh vamos puckett no soy el primero que te toca dijo

-que dije confundida

-que no has visto las fotos pregunto

-fotos dije

-si las fotos donde sales como una puta dijo y lo mire mal y lo golpee

-eso es para que no vuelvas a llamarme puta dije

-pero eso es lo que eres dijo y no aguante más lo tome de la camisa y lo estrelle contra el tronco del árbol y golpee su cara tres veces y una en su estómago se separó de mí y me miro con su rostro con sangre se acercó a mí para agredirme pero le doble la mano en teoría le hice una llave y lo deje hay camine furiosa dentro de la preparatoria justo todos salían ahora entendía porque tantas miradas no eran por mi cambio era por las fotos que ni siquiera había visto debía verlas si carly no me había dicho o alguna de las chicas era porque era una página para chicos asique freddie, brad o gibby uno de ellos me debe ayudar por su bien

-hey benson dije cuando lo vi

-si sam dijo calmado

-el imbécil de Derek me dijo algo de unas fotos mías en internet sabes algo pregunte

-si espera tu no las subiste pregunto

-de que mierda hablas freddie pregunte

-ok. Sam debes ver las fotos dijo preocupado

-tienes tu laptop pregunte

-si dijo y la saco de su mochila y la prendí espere y espere hasta que el me mostro las fotos que eran supuestamente mías y las mire muy bien era mi cara en el cuerpo de una chica que no era yo casi desnuda tapando mis senos con una mano y con una tanga cubriéndome el resto del cuerpo, eran todas fotos similares

-quien las subió pregunte con ira

-rex dijo

-puto bastardo dije

-hey sam que vas hacer pregunto

-ya verás de hoy no pasa dije enojada y parándome tome mi celular y camine hacia la salida de nuevo y vi a sitael

-hey que pasa pregunto

-un imbécil hizo foto shop conmigo dije

-que dijo

-puso mi cara en el cuerpo de una chica semi denuda dije

-sam tranquila es difícil controlarse con ira dijo mientras yo me apoyaba en mi motocicleta o lo lamento sitael pero ese gilipollas no se sale con la suya

-solo será una venganza dije

-sam dijo y marque al número de mi papá

-habla Manríquez el presidente no puede hablar en este momento deje su mensaje dijo

-hola soy sam y necesito hablar con mi papá dije

-señorita sam por supuesto la comunico de inmediato dijo y sonreí

-hola dijo cuándo contesto

-hola papi dije

-hola amor que quieres pregunto

-un favor dije

-que hiciste pregunto

-nada te lo juro dije

-entonces dijo

-solo necesito darle un susto a alguien para que aprenda que con samantha puckett ni siquiera el viento se mete dije

-que hizo pregunto

-metete al link que te envié hace poco dije

-y que tiene que ver eso pregunto

-son foto shop luego veras porque necesito de tu ayuda dije y hubo un momento de silencio y luego hablo

-no son tuyas pregunto

-no claro que no nunca posaría como una puta dije

-bien sam puedes vengarte que quieres dijo

-solo que asusten al causante y que borres la foto y la página de todos lados es una vergüenza que te apunte por eso dije haciéndome la gran afectada

-mi amor te juro que nadie tendrá esa foto nunca más dijo y sonreí

-gracias papi esperare a Manríquez dije

-de nada dijo y colgó

-tu padre es el presidente pregunto sitael

-si dije

-oh es algo raro dijo

-si es raro fue de una relación con mi madre nadie lo sabe dije

-excepto los cercanos dijo

-si dije

-carly no sabe pregunto y negué con la cabeza

Capítulo 5 ups

Estaba riendo como loca al igual que la mitad o más de ridwey, lo admito me había pasado pero se lo merecía aún no olvido la cara de rex cuando llego Manríquez y lo detuvo por difamación y mal uso de aplicaciones además de acoso cibernético y como rex es un imbécil que me manda cartas de amor y no sabe nada no tenía idea que hacer, todos al principio estaban asustados pero en fin todo termino con pasteles

******flash**********

Un auto negro se estaciono en las afueras de ridwey y de él bajo un hombre elegante al cual yo conocía como Manríquez camino con su traje que lo hacía parecer importante y con su porte que lo hacía parecer intimidante camino hacia rex quien fumaba encima de su deportivo, Manríquez se acercó a él y paro cuando estaba al frente de él

-quien es usted pregunto rex

-agente de FBI dijo

-y que quiere pregunto

-vengo porque tengo una orden para usted dijo

-que dijo

-difamación, acoso cibernético falsificación perjudicar le suena algo de eso dijo

-no dijo mirándome mientras yo sonría

-lo llamo sam pregunto

-no, solo hacemos nuestro trabajo vigilando las redes inter escolares dijo

-oh dijo asustado pobre rex

-vendré por usted mañana espero que tenga un abogado dijo esperen que y revise mi celular tenía un mensaje de mi papá "princesa hablare con el padre de ese compañero tuyo es por tu bien "y mire mal mierda la cague

-si lo tengo dijo rex y Manríquez se fue después de eso todos comenzaron a reírse realmente no sabía porque hasta que vi los pantalones de rex estaban mojados el muy inútil se había hecho pipi en el pantalón del susto y luego de la nada llega griffin con sus amigos, mis amigos y le tira pasteles que lo dejan colorido, me acerco a él con una mirada de diversión, pongo un dedo en su cara y lamo mi dedo con el contenido del pastel

-la venganza es dulce dije

-tú fuiste pregunto furioso

-la verdad no pero ellos lo hicieron por mi dije y camine hacia griffin

-hey peque que pasa pregunto

-tú lo hiciste pregunte

-es obvio me viste tirarlos dijo

-lo sé y gracias dije al mismo tiempo que veía a freddie y a taylor salir

-que no me vas a agradecer pregunto

-quieres un beso pregunte toda coqueta

-con un abrazo me conformo dijo y me acerque y lo abrace fuerte

-gracias por defenderme fuiste el único que hizo algo por eso te quiero demasiado griffin eres incondicional dije susurrándoselo

-para ti peque siempre dijo mirándome a los ojos

-eres un tiernito

-si dijo y me dio un beso rápido en los labios

-GRIFFIN reclame

-apetitosos dijo y se fue mire a sitael quien estaba riendo y luego a freddie y a taylor cada uno con una expresión distinta, taylor de amabilidad y freddie de enojo porque será por el beso que me robo griffin o porque peleo con taylor en fin no importa

-hey sitael nos saltamos clases pregunte

-eso no es malo pregunto

-es la idea dije

-oye ese chico de la mañana como se llama pregunto

-quien brad dije y ella asintió

-parece que a la heredera le gusta el terrícola la moleste y ella sonrió

Todo marchaba bien hace una semana que encontré a sitael y ella me dio casi todos sus poderes hace una semana que veo el mundo distinto y me he metido en muchos problemas y hace una semana me di cuenta que el amor a primera vista existe sitael y brad no se quitan las manos de encima pasan todo el día juntos y no los culpa son idénticos aunque no sé cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera la verdad, decidí salir al departamento de carly después de todo estaba sola y odiaba la soledad empezaba a pensar en mis problemas y terminaba con un objeto en mis venas fui a su departamento y llame pero nadie me contesto hasta que vi que la puerta del departamento del frente se abría y dejaba ver la anatomía de mi ex novio en ella

-carly no está y spencer tampoco dijo

-genial dije con sarcasmo

-si quieres pasas dijo

-no lo sé dije no era buena idea estar a solas con freddie

-vamos por los viejos tiempos dijo con una sonrisa

-está bien por los viejos tiempos dije y entre desde que terminamos no había entrado a su departamento y no pensé en volver a entrar por un buen tiempo

-asique sitael es tu prima dijo freddie rompiendo el silencio

-si la conocí a sé mucho pero no había tenido un encuentro cercano con ella hasta ahora somos muy parecidas dije o más bien mentí

-si lo note dijo

-que no aguantas a otra persona más haciendo miserable tu vida dije

-contigo me basta y me sobra dijo

-benson prepárame de comer dije mientras me tiraba a su sofá

-tan típico de ti, tocino o alitas de pollo pregunto

-ambas dije y el rio

-si sam pueden ser ambas dijo

-si dije feliz

-pareces una niña cuando se trata de comida dijo freddie

-la comida me hace feliz dije

-si se nota dijo y preparo todo mientras yo miraba la tv, estaba aburrida no había nada interesante y bostece, seguido me estire en su sofá

-eres una floja dijo freddie

-lo se benson dije parándome y volviéndome a estirar cuando mire a freddie vi que me miraba fijamente pero no a mis ojos o a mi cuerpo si no a mis muñecas me extrañe hasta que las vi y las toque las marcas de ese día, aquellas que me dejaron las esposas y la enredadera con espinas además de mis auto daños, no me había dado cuenta que se me había subido la polera dejando ver aquellas marcas estuve toda la semana pendiente de que no pasara nada pero en un descuido fui descubierta nada más ni nada menos que por fredward benson

-que te paso pregunto

-nada dije bajando mi polera

-no me mientas sam dijo acercándose a mí y tomando mis muñecas

-no te miento y suéltame dije moviéndome para que me soltara pero freddie era fuerte y no cedía y de tanto forcejear termine cayendo en el sofá con freddie encima de mi

-que paso pregunto subiendo mi polera y viendo como mi piel estaba marcada con cortes y moretones luego de observar mi brazo me miro a los ojos con preocupación tal vez imaginando lo peor desvié la mirada no podía verlo a los ojos

-es enserio no pasó nada dije intentando sacarlo de encima pero nada

-en todo tu cuerpo dijo y no entendí hasta que vi donde miraba mi estómago estaba igual o peor que mis brazos, entonces me estremecí cuando metió sus manos debajo de mi polera y toco mi espalda, frunció el ceño al tocar y yo arrugue el mío por dolor, paso su mano delicadamente por toda mi espalda hasta darle la vuelta y llegar a uno de mis senos, la otra mano la dirigió a mi otro seno y comenzó a masajearlos, pero que pensaba freddie, mi mirada busco la suya hasta que lo encontré sus ojos demostraban deseo mientras sus manos apretaban con más fuerza mis senos un gemido salió de mis labios y el sonrió y se acercó a mí, me miro a los ojos y me beso quede aturdida en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos pero después de pensar en mil cosas decidí besarlo de vuelta, es raro y delicioso sentir la lengua de freddie frotarse con la mía de nuevo, estar hay volviéndonos a besar, él tocándome de nuevo es único

-umm gruño freddie cuando me alejaba de sus labios y volvió a besarme

No entendía su desesperación por besarme no me dejaba ni siquiera respirar pero no me importaba necesitaba tenerlo besarlo y sentirlo, gemí cuando los labios de freddie se desviaron a mi cuello y sus manos tocaban mis senos y mis piernas, freddie desabrocho los primeros botones de mi camisa e hice que giráramos freddie se mordió el labio inferior al ver mi escote cerca de su cara y sonreí seguía teniendo ese efecto en freddie ya que sentí su a su miembro duro, mis labios se fueron directo a su cuello donde deposite pequeños besos y leves mordidas, freddie comenzó a gemir y baje mi mano a su miembro y lo apreté los gemidos de freddie fueron aumentando a medida que movía mi mano entonces volvió a voltearnos y me beso nuevamente…

-FREDWARD BENSON QUE HACES grito alguien freddie se tensó y se quedó quieto en su lugar mientras yo cerraba los ojos con fuerza, era la señora benson

-mamá yo te lo puedo explicar dijo freddie separándose de mí y aproveche para abrocharme mi camisa

-te estabas besando con la delincuente teniendo novia dijo alterada

-mamá sam no es una delincuente dijo freddie

-pero aun así la besabas teniendo novia freddie yo no te crie así dijo

-mamá dijo

-tranquila señora benson freddie y yo realmente no nos besábamos era actuación, nosotros estamos juntos en una obra de teatro es todo dije improvisando

-así y cual pregunto

-inocencia robada este nosotros estamos practicando para los papeles principales dije

-enserio dijo

-si mamá dijo freddie

-oh está bien se veía muy real dijo

-bueno yo me voy asique nos vemos luego dije saliendo de ahí apresuradamente que estaba pensando a quien engaño sabía lo que hacía y lo volvería hacer si tuviera la oportunidad una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y agite las manos con felicidad y entonces de mis manos salió magia y choco contra la pared perforándola

-ups dije y recordé que sitael dijo que los cambios fuertes de emoción causaban que la magia se descontrolara

Capítulo 6 quiero saber más de ti

Una semana es lo que llevo evitando a freddie y bueno el parece hacer lo mismo todo es tan incómodo nadie sabe a excepción de sitael que me vio con un comportamiento raro cuando llegue ese día y me interrogo hasta que le dije la verdad, además he estado bipolar, según sitael es normal ya que mi cuerpo intenta acostumbrarse al control espiritual y todo eso

En las noches sueño con un mundo sobre natural donde todo lo que pienso se vuelve realidad donde yo soy la diosa y todos son mis súbditos, donde gobierno con paz y especialmente donde freddie y yo estamos juntos, pero después del beso entre él y yo todo se vuelve oscuro se muestra la guerra los relámpagos en el cielo los oponentes los gritos de los muertos y de los que eran torturados, siempre despierto asustada cuando alguien se me acerca e intenta tocarme mi sentido de sobrevivencia me saca de ahí y generalmente cuando abro los ojos las cosas de mi cuarto incluyendo a sitael están flotando, ahora es normal antes era raro.

Necesitaba saber más de sitael como fue que llego aquí y porque comenzó todo

-quiero saber más de ti dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y nos pusimos a reír

-yo primero dijo

-bueno que quieres saber pregunte

-todo dijo

-bueno me llamo sam tengo 17 años, tengo una hermana gemela que se llama melani y está en Inglaterra por una beca, mis padres se separaron definitivamente cuando tenía 8 años y mi padre se volvió a casar y se volvió el presidente de los estados unidos tuvo un hijo o mejor dicho tiene un hijo que se llama alex somos muy unidos los tres, tengo un mejor amigo que se llama brad y una mejor amiga que se llama carly, mis amigos malos son griffin y los demás chicos, mi ex novio es freddie y su actual novia es mi amiga ellos me engañaban mientras éramos novios y aun lo amo dije

-ok. Es difícil tu vida no me imagine nunca lo de tu papá dijo

-eso es otra historia dije

-te complica el tema pregunto

-si es difícil dije

-carly sabe de esto pregunto

-no carly no sabe dije

-bueno es mi turno dijo

-lo se dije

-como sabes nací en seddie mi edad es la misma que la tuya en este planeta, tengo una hermana que se llama haziel en este mundo debe tener unos 10 años mis padres fueron tomados como rehenes cuando comenzó todo yo y mi hermana fuimos sacadas del palacio antes de que nos alcanzaran pero fuimos llevadas a diferentes lugares yo caí en la tierra y tú me encontraste dijo

-si pero porque comenzó todo pregunte

-cada 30000 millones de años el hijo de la oscuridad y la hija de la luz deben unirse en matrimonio para asegurar una alianza entre nosotros pero yo no quise casarme siempre existe la atracción entre los hijos de la luz y la oscuridad pero yo sentí asco cuando lo vi y no pude ni siquiera abrazarlo mis padres entendieron mi situación y rompieron esa tradición pero el hijo de la oscuridad si quería estar conmigo, un día en la noche entraron tropas de híbridos quienes se enfurecieron al saber que el acuerdo firmados hace millones de años se había roto por mi supuesto capricho se llevaron a mis padres y a mis tíos a los guardianes a los adivinos a todos dijo

-espera si tu dejaste de ser un dios y yo soy como un semi dios eso significa que teóricamente ya no hay casamiento dije

-no sam tú no eres un semi dios eres más que eso de hecho tu eres la primera humana a quien se le transfieren poderes estas arriba de todos eres única dijo

-no tendré que casarme pregunte

-no para nada no creo dijo

-no estas segura pregunte

-realmente no dijo

-sitael me pasaste tus poderes y no sabes si realmente voy a casarme o no dije

-bueno no pienso mucho bajo presión o muriendo dijo mirándome como entiende estaba muriéndome no iba a pensar en eso

-te puedo preguntar algo dije

-ya estas preguntando dijo

-si pero es otra cosa dije

-que dijo

-te gusta brad pregunte y se sonrojo

-que no dijo agudizando la voz o si a sitael le gusta brad le gusta mi mejor amiga si lo sabía debo preguntarle también a brad

-si te gusta dije

-ok. Es lindo pero no sé si me gusta nunca he sentido eso a lo que llaman amor ustedes nunca me enamore y ahora lo que siento es totalmente nuevo para mí, es como si volara cada vez que estoy con él, mi vida deja de tener sentido o dejo de pensar en todos mis problemas cuando él me habla, quiero que me abrace siempre y que no me suelte y especialmente que deje de pensar en ti dijo mirándome mal

-que dije

-oh vamos tu sabes que brad te ama dijo seria

-si me ama porque soy su mejor amiga dije

-no el siente más que una simple amistad por ti dijo

-como lo sabes pregunte muy seria eso es un secreto brad lucha por superarlo

-ley su mente dijo

-oh sitael no lo hagas te dañas dije

-por favor dime dijo

-qué cosa pregunte confundida

-cómo fue que se enamoró de ti dime como hago para que él se deje de fijar en ti dime por favor dijo con los ojos cristalizados oh sitael el amor te golpeo duro aunque lo niegues mil veces sé que lo amas como él te ama a ti

-sitael no te preocupes lo que brad sentía por mí es pasado cada día se va mas y con tu llegada es más fácil para el puedo decirte que él te quiero y mucho dije

-oh sam dime por favor dijo

-yo era amiga de freddie cuando lo conocí ellos eran buenos amigos y esa fue una de las razones por la cual freddie me lo presento y yo lo moleste como a freddie cosa que no le gusto a freddie pero si a brad, le decía que era un nerd y que era un tonto, con el tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos y sin darme cuenta ya era mi mejor amigos, después comencé a salir con freddie y él parecía estar bien comencé a pasar tiempo con ambos a freddie no le gustaba que pasara tiempo con brad pero a mí no me importaba brad era mi mejor amigo y no iba a dejarlo dije y mire como suspiraba – tres días después de haber terminado mi relación con freddie, brad lo golpea por haberme engañado lo que causa un quiebre en su relación de amistad, una semana después de terminar, un día lluvioso brad y yo caminábamos y encontramos a taylor y a freddie abrazados de manera romántica, quise llorar y el me abrazo y me beso, no te mentiré me gusto y me gustan los besos de brad, cuando termino el beso freddie y taylor nos miraban ellos se mataban con la mirada y brad me volvió a besar en sus narices y yo me deje pensé que le darían celos, las siguientes semanas fueron así brad me besaba en todo momento mientras yo me confundía cada vez más freddie estaba furioso y más cuando nos encontró el plena acción en el sillón de carly – reí ante el recuerdo – después de haberme acostado con brad un par de veces decidimos que lo mejor era dejarlo para ser amigos ya que brad es demasiado celoso y no me dejaba acercarme a griffin quien por cierto es su hermano y eso estaba dañando nuestra relación de mejores amigos dije

-guau te acostaste con brad dijo

-un par de veces dije

-porque pregunto

-una vez que tienes sexo no puedes simplemente dejarlo y menos a esta edad yo necesitaba sexo y desahogarme y el me ayudaba dije

-cuantas veces pregunto

-unas 5 o tal vez 10 dije

-eso no son un par de veces dijo

-sitael es él pasado, tuve muchos romances pero solo dos que me llevaron al sexo y fueron los hermanos Williams dije

-te acostaste con griffin dijo

-si dos veces, sitael no se te ocurra decir nada quieres ni carly lo sabe, griffin es el ex novio de carly muy ex novio pero se enojara si sabe que me acosté con él dije

-no lo amas pregunto

-claro que si es mi mejor amigo lo amo pero no de la forma en la que esperas dije

-hay sam enserio quiero algo con él dijo

-como cambias de opinión tan rápido dije

-no lo se dijo

-entonces no te preocupes por mi si no por la zorra de cristina que le anda moviendo el culo a brad dije

-qué debo hacer dijo

-se tu misma sitael y más sexy dije

-como lo hago dijo

-brad cree que eres una puckett tienes la belleza natural dije

-y si me acepta nos hacemos novios y me pide sexo dijo

-dáselo dije

-sam en nuestro planeta el sexo va con el matrimonio dijo

-estoy jodida dije

-sam dijo

-sitael ya no eres un habitante de seddie eres humana y los humanos tienen la mayoría sexo antes del matrimonio dije

-pero y si no estoy preparada dijo

-brad no es un ogro sitael es una hermosa persona te entenderá dije

-me esperara dijo

-si dije

-el con quien perdió su virginidad pregunto y me ruborice

-yo fui el lobo que se la quitó dije

-tu dijo y asentí, ella negó divertida

Capítulo 7 descontrol parte 1

Correr, gritar, llorar, esconderse y muerte es todo lo que hay en este lugar los rayos hacen lo suyo ayudando al ambiente tenebroso que cubre el lugar, camino y todo está cubierto de sangre, camino entre los cuerpos sintió miedo y tristeza veo el campo de batalla cubierto de híbridos y dioses, el mito dice que no mueren pero ellos lo están son distinto y estos definitivamente están muertos, es fácil reconocer a los dioses entre los cuerpos de estos una flor dorada yace, entonces siento que alguien me observa y comienzo a correr y sé que alguien viene detrás de mí tropiezo y caigo entonces siento una mano en mi hombro cuya sensación manda a un escalofrió a mi cuerpo

-eres mía dice y grito

-sam, sam, SAM grita sitael moviéndome abro los ojos y veo que todo está en el aire cierro los ojos y todo cae mierda tendré que comprar muebles nuevos, llevo mis manos a mi cara estoy sudando el recuerdo de alguien persiguiéndome me invade puto sueño

-estoy bien digo después de tranquilizarme

-estabas gritando dijo

-solo es una pesadilla dije

-vuelve a dormir dijo y se fue a su cama hoy es sábado y son las 4:35 am y no tengo sueño, últimamente no me gusta dormir, solo con pensar que soñare con ese estúpido lugar me asusta y prefiero no dormir pero soy débil y me dejo vence.

Son las 2:04 pm sitael se arregla ya que brad nos invitó a salir si nos invitó y bueno estoy ayudándola a parecer sexy aunque sé que brad solo tiene ojos para mí como también sé que brad siento atracción por mi castaña amiga

-sam y que tal me veo dijo sitael

-muy bien dije

-tu igual dijo y tocan a la puerta

-yo abro dije al ver que sitael corrió a abrir, camino y la abro y veo a mi sexy amigo parado hay se ve comestible

-princesa te vez muy sexy dijo sonriendo

-tú te vez comestible dije y me abrazo

-hola sitael te vez hermosa dijo brad

-gracias y tú no te vez nada mal dijo y reímos es lo que diría yo

-venga chica dijo brad

-dime que no nos llevaras a uno de esos tontos lugares dije

-cuales pregunto

-convenciones dije

-si dijo

-me quedo dije

-que dijo

-freddie me llevo a sientas de esa está llena de nerd dije

-es broma jamás te llevaría hay dijo

-más te vale brad dije y Sali de allí dejando a los enamorados solos y me dirigí al auto brad y me posicione en la parte trasera

-princesa a dónde quieres ir pregunto brad

-sorpréndeme dije sonriendo

-parque de diversiones pregunto

-si dije como niña chiquita y él sonrió, condujo hasta el parque, al llegar ahí estaban los típicos chicos sin vida que al verme sola con sitael comenzaron a silbar y a decirnos palabras obscenas yo solo les mostré mi hermoso dedo del medio y ellos reían hasta que llego brad y los asesino con la mirada, apenas entramos nos dirigimos a la montaña rusa

-sam tranquila dijo brad

-no yo quiero entrar hay dije hablando como bebe

-oh primita volviste a los pañales y al vomito dijo sitael

-brad me cambias dije abrazándolo y él sonrió abrazándome

-claro y me golpeó en las pompis

-hey reclame

-eso es por ser una niña mala dijo mientras sitael reía

-no te rías el dije

-quien es él dijo

-bueno tu nombre es si- ta - el asique tome tu ultima silaba y lo hice más corto el dije

-me agrada él dijo brad

-a mí también dijo sitael como una boba enamorada

-a la fila dije y ellos se pusieron nos subimos en el carrito, él y brad juntos y yo con un chico que se veía pervertido y que era guapo, el juego comenzó y mientras todo gritaban el chico me corría mano me toco las piernas y un poco más arriba, cuando termino el juego el muy imbécil sonreía complacido asique ese era su juego tocar a chicas mientras están divirtiéndose, camine hacia brad y él

-brad dije como niña taimada y triste

-si dijo

-el chico con el que estaba sentada me toco dije y su sonrisa se borro

-cual es dijo con voz fría uh pobre chico

-el de camisa verde y pantalones azules dije y camino con paso firme hacia el chico

-enserio te toco pregunto sitael

-sí y mucho dije

-pobre tonto dijo y vimos como brad lo golpeaba y le decía algunas cosas

-eso debe doler dije

-uh pobre chico dijo sitael

-no está bien dije y brad volvió tomo nuestras manos y nos llevó de ahí lo mire, mierda estaba furioso su cara está totalmente rígida y su mirada es fría

-iré por algo de beber dijo sitael entendiendo que él quiere hablar conmigo

-brad dije

-estas bien pregunto mirándome con ternura

-si estoy bien gracias dije

-sam sabes que no quiero que nada malo te pase verdad pregunto

-si dije

-por lo mismo me choca que te pasen cosas como la de hoy dijo

-si dije

-lo lamento dijo

-que dije confundida

-lamento estar tan ocupado con él (sitael por si se olvidan) y dejarte de lado me siento culpable de lo que paso dijo

-no brad no es tu culpa tienes derecho a hacer tu vida dije

-te tomare más en cuenta dijo

-déjalo si, eres grandioso dije abrasándolo

-te amo dijo abrazándome y sonreí

-yo más dije y él sonrió

-alguien quiere agua dijo sitael llegando

-yo él dije

-también yo dijo brad

-tomen dijo

-sigamos divirtiéndonos dijo sitael y el resto del día fue normal nada de peleas o malos inconvenientes solo risas y cariño, fuimos al bullz plaza donde vivía brad subimos por el ascensor e íbamos al departamento de brad pero yo antes debía ir a casa de carly era tarde y brad se ofreció en llevarnos después de ir a su casa como decir que no

-debo ir al departamento de carly dije

-oh te esperamos en el mío dijo brad

-calma tus hormonas Williams dije y brad se sonrojo

-sam dijo

-oh vamos brad eres adolescente entiendes dije

-si dijo

-sitael no dejes que te hinque el diente dije y le guiñe un ojo y Sali del ascensor y camine a el departamento de mi mejor amiga carlota, iba entrando cuando escucho una conversación entre freddie y carly

-todavía no sabe pregunto carly

-no dijo freddie

-será mejor que no se entere dijo carly

-lo se sam se pondrá furiosa cuando se entere dijo

-nos odiara dijo carly, de que mierda hablan

-lo se dijo

-jamás debimos apostar dijo carly

-ya es tarde carly todo paso dijo freddie

-maldito el día en el que te aposte enamorar a sam y llevártela a la cama dijo carly y me congele mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por segundo

-no tienes toda la culpa yo acepte dijo freddie mientras mi corazón y mi alma se evaporaban sentí algo romperse dentro de mí y era mi corazón y mi amistad por ambos apostaron mi virginidad, mi inocencia freddie me enamoro y me utilizo

-nos odiara dijo carly

-en eso tienes razón shay dije con voz acida desde la puerta ambos giraron a verme estaban pálidos pero yo estaba peor

-sam dijo freddie

-sam nosotros…no quisimos dijo carly

-cierra la boca shay me dan asco dije con la voz más fría que podía dar

-sam dijo freddie

-nada de sam nada de perdón son una puta basura de mierda los odio dije y Sali corriendo del departamento de la que consideraba mi mejor amiga pero me equivoque…

Capítulo 8 descontrol parte 2

Tienes a tus mejores amigos y piensas que nunca te van a traicionar, piensas que son incondicionales pero te equivocas no lo son y hoy lo comprobé, carly quien es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo 8 años me traiciono de la peor forma que se puede y freddie al cual le entregue mi corazón de cristal lo rompió y jugo con él, aun no puedo creer que me hayan hecho eso mi cuerpo se siente sucio manchado y yo me siento traicionada, al salir del lobbies noto que llueve pero sin importar nada salgo, no sé porque siempre que estoy triste esta así aunque si lo pienso bien puede que haya cambiado el clima con mi temperamento, seguí corriendo mientras mis lágrimas caían hasta que llegue a un punto donde ya no podía seguir me desmorone al frente de un taller cerrado.

Cerré los ojos mientras la ira y la decepción recorrían por completo mi cuerpo, como pudieron hacerme eso le di mi virginidad a alguien que no se la merecía, freddie aposto con carly mi virginidad lo más preciado que tenía me mintió cuando me dijo que me amaba solo quería sexo igual que todos.

Después de la tristeza viene la rabia, la ira, como mierda pude ser tan tonta en creer en la perfecta carly shay, para decirle todo para considerarla mi hermana, mi familia nunca odie a nadie como ahora los odio a ellos, como caí en las redes de benson, como fui tan tonta si él lo dijo muchas veces nadie me quiere y nadie lo aria como creerle después de que él lo dijo porque le dije que lo amaba porque mierda fui tan ilusa, porque creí en las personas equivocadas quiero matarme quiero matarlos.

Del cielo cayo un rayo y mire de ellos aparecieron dos personas y caminaron hacia mí, no sabía quiénes eran pero tenía una idea de quienes y porque estaban aquí, me limpie de forma brusca las lágrimas y los mire con odio

-asique sitael murió dijo uno

-al parecer si ya que aquí tenemos a esta basura con su aura dijo

-acabemos rápido y llevémonos sus poderes para dárselos al jefe dijo

-y si antes disfrutamos dijo

-esta linda dijo

-más que linda respondió

-hey tu insecto cómo te llamas pregunto pero no respondí

-tiene miedo dijo burlonamente uno

*******narración general ************

Ellos se acercaban a sam con seguridad, mientras ella estaba ahí parada sin hacer ningún movimiento, ardía en furia y la desataría contra ellos, los individuos caminaron más cerca de ellos y uno de ellos, el más fuerte lanzo un ataque contra la rubia pero esta solo cerro los ojos y lo desvió, los dos individuos se sorprendieron ante el poder poco demostrado de la rubia y comenzaron a tener miedo pero claro no lo demostrarían, el pelinegro ataco a la rubia con sabiduría en pelea, dañando a la rubia, pero esta rápidamente respondió.

No sabían que pasaba, no entendían como una humana podía tener semejante poder, pero lo que más les sorprendía era ver como una humana manejaba tan bien los poderes de la que era su diosa, volvieron a atacar pero esta vez con ataques combinados, la rubia con mucha maestría esquivo casi todos y respondió con más fiereza dañando a sus atacantes, la cordura de la rubia estaba por terminar estaba furiosa y el poder la estaba dominando ella iba a dejar que su alma la guiara, pero recordó las palabras de sus amigas y la muerte no era algo que buscara pero sin embargo el poder reclamaba su cuerpo y la rubia se dejó vencer.

De pronto para los individuos la pelea dio una vuelta su rubia oponente estaba atacando con más fuerza y solo utilizando sus manos y piernas era condenadamente fuerte y no querían imaginar cómo sería si utilizara sus poderes, el pelinegro quedo sorprendido cuando vio a la rubia tomar a su compañero del cuello y dejarlo inconsciente después lo lanzo al aire y mientras caía le arranco las piernas y la cabeza dejando a su compañero descuartizado, este empezó a temer por su vida, la miro a los ojos y los vio diferentes no eran los mismos ojos que vio cuando llegaron estos estaban lleno de furia y rencor y buscaban venganza y esos eran ellos, era él, una vez que reacciono el pelinegro comenzó a retroceder con miedo mientras la rubia caminaba con la mirada fija en su objetivo, el pelinegro comenzó a correr y paro cuando vio a la rubia al frente de él, se arrodillo y suplico por su vida pero esta no escuchaba lo tomo de cuello lo levanto y lo golpeo en el estómago, el pelinegro sentido mucho dolor y más cuando la rubia lo lanzo contra la pared la vio a los lejos y la vio dibujar símbolos y de ahí salió un arco y trago en seco sabía lo que significaba aquella chica era la nueva diosa de su mundo y lo demostraba el hecho de que ocuparía contra él el arco sagrado de atenea, cerró los ojos y se sintió honrado de morir por una flecha sagrada después de todo él era culpable se unió a los destructores de su planeta y traiciono a sus dioses quienes solos los ayudaron a él y a su familia pero él también estuvo cegado por el odio cuando vio a su familia morir en sus ojos, miro por última vez a su oponente a su diosa, vestida como una guerrera como la mismísima atenea y sintió el impacto de la flecha en su corazón y cayó al suelo para mirar a su diosa a su nueva diosa defendiéndose y defendiendo en cierta forma a seddie

********narración sam *******

Estaba sentada en la acera cuando entre en razón mi cuerpo dolía y mis músculos estaban contraídos, mire a mi alrededor y vi un cuerpo mutilado y otro disecado me horrorice yo hice eso no yo no pude hacerlo, toque mi cabeza la cual dolía mucho y de ella salió sangre no recuerdo nada y no sé cómo me la hice, recordé la apuesta de freddie y carly y me siento hundida de nuevo en el dolor

-sam, sam me llamo aterrorizada una voz

-si dije

-dime que no son civiles dijo

-no, no lo son dije

-oh sam que te paso pregunto acercándose a mí y la vi a sitael

-fue siento sucia traicionada dije

-nos han contado un poco dijo

-apostaron mi virginidad me vieron la cara susurre con dolor

-hay sam vamos a casa dijo

-que aremos con los cuerpos pregunte

-no lo se dijo

-y si hacemos el ritual pregunte

-creo que sería correcto dijo y me acerque al primer cuerpo el descuartizado, saque chispas de mis manos y toque los restos y estos se quemaron dejándolos a los pocos segundos en cenizas

-descansa con el viento en paz dije y me acerque al otro cuerpo e hice lo mismo sin embargo antes de que lo quemara me di cuenta que sonreía me pregunte porque pero lo deje pasar y comenzamos a caminar a nuestra casa todo el camino fue en silencio y no valía para mas era obvio ella no quería ser imprudente y yo no quería hablar agradezco que mañana sea domingo para no verle la cara a ese par de idiotas traidores

-si sirve de consuelo carly no sabe valorar a una amiga como tú y freddie es el mayor imbécil que existe en el mundo por apostar eso con ella dijo sitael y sonreí

*******sitael **************

Ella estaba tirada en su cama, dejo de llorar hace horas sin embargo esta ahí mirando a la nada como ida, perdida, me duele verla así es como si la persona a la que yo conocí cuando llegue se hubiera esfumado y hubiera conocido a otra persona, ahora estoy conociendo a la verdadera samantha puckett una chica débil por dentro con una coraza dura que la protege y que resulta ser su forma de ser busca protegerse del peligro y del dolor pero es claro que esa coraza hoy esta agrietada y posiblemente rota, aún recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, domingo, 16:53 pm

*****flash******

Brad y yo estábamos riéndonos pero teníamos presente que nuestra rubia amiga se había tardado mucho en ir a buscar ese algo al departamento de carly, había pasado aproximadamente 20 minutos en los que he estado muy cómoda con brad pero me preocupa que no llegue y al parecer al él también

-no crees que sam se está demorando mucho pregunto

-sí, lo mismo me estaba preguntando dije

-podríamos ir al departamento de carly haber porque se demora dijo

-claro vamos dije y salimos de su departamento y fuimos al de carly cuando entramos estaban freddie y carly cuando nos vieron abrieron los ojos, observe a carly y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y freddie tenía una cara de ¿arrepentimiento?

-hey han visto a sam dijo que vendría dijo brad

-se fue a su casa dijo carly

-porque se fue a casa vendría conmigo y brad a su departamento dije

-se enteró de algo dijo freddie

-de que pregunte muy chismosa yo no

-se enteró de que freddie y yo apostamos que el la enamoraría dijo carly rápidamente y antes de que me diera cuenta brad ya había dejado en el suelo a freddie

-te lo advertí benson te dijo que no la volvieras a lastimar dijo brad furioso

-y que creías que yo quería que se enterara nunca quise eso respondió furioso freddie

-tu sabias que ella te amaba y solo jugaste con ella dijo brad

-lo sé y no me siento orgulloso de lo que hice, nunca quise que sam se enterara pretendía dejarlo en secreto pero no me resulto dijo freddie

-te acostaste con ella sabiendo que era virgen y que todo era una puta apuesta tuya como te atreviste a quitarle la virginidad a una chica por una apuesta dijo golpeándolo de nuevo

-basta de golpearme dijo golpeando a brad, oh no esto se pondría mal

-basta si hay que buscar a sam es tarde y está sola dije mirando mal a freddie y a carly como ella se hacía llamar su mejor amiga y fue capaz de hacerle eso y freddie como fue capaz de tocar a sam sabiendo que ella lo amaba y que él solo quería su virginidad

-si tienes razón vamos dijo carly

-no carly tu no vas a ningún lado dije

-que, porque pregunto molesta

-y te atreves a preguntar porque, como te llamas su mejor amiga y apostaste que freddie la enamorara tu sabias que sam lo amaba y aun así lo hiciste porque carly no sientes vergüenza de saber que la primera vez que follaron a tu amiga fue por una puta apuesta que hiciste con él no te da vergüenza, por Dios eres mujer sabes lo que se siente que te quieran solo para follar dije enojadísima

-no me hables así dijo enojada

-cállate y no te atrevas hacerme callar dije y tome la mano de brad y salimos del departamento y fuimos al ascensor, pude leer la mente de brad mientras estábamos hay aunque sam me dijo que era malo pero fue inevitable, él odiaba más a freddie porque este sabía que él sentía cosas por sam y fue capaz de usarla en vez de dejar que el la amara

-donde crees que este pregunto

-en casa no dije

-iré al parque dijo

-la buscare por el camino dije

-deja que te acompañe es tarde y no quiero que nada te pase dijo preocupado

-no te preocupes estaré bien brad dije

-segura pregunto

-claro dije

-llámame apenas llegues a casa dijo y beso mi frente cerro los ojos y él se fue, me fui caminando buscando con la mirada a sam y no encontré nada hasta que llegue al que antes era un taller para autos y ahora solo era nada, mire más allá y la vi acurrucada entre sus piernas y escondiendo su cabeza en ella, abrazándose a sí misma, pero al mirar más allá vi la sangre y me asuste, luego vi un cuerpo mutilado y otro disecado, o Dios que no sean civiles

-sam, sam la llame aterrorizada

-si dijo

-dime que no son civiles dije

-no, no lo son dijo

-oh sam que te paso pregunte acercándome a ella

-fue siento sucia traicionada dijo

-nos han contado un poco dije

-apostaron mi virginidad me vieron la cara susurro con dolor

-hay sam vamos a casa dije

-que aremos con los cuerpos pregunto

-no lo sé dije

-y si hacemos el ritual pregunto

-creo que sería correcto dije y se acercó al primer cuerpo el descuartizado, saco chispas de sus manos y toco los restos y estos se quemaron dejándolos a los pocos segundos en cenizas

-descansa con el viento en paz dijo y se acercó al otro cuerpo e hizo lo mismo sin embargo se quedó mirando algo confundida ese cuerpo

-si sirve de consuelo carly no sabe valorar a una amiga como tú y freddie es el mayor imbécil que existe en el mundo por apostar eso con ella dije y sonrió

****************fin del flash***********

Mi pobre amiga estaba ahí mirando a la nada y sintiendo odio, mucho odio

Capítulo 9 como pasa el tiempo

Hoy vuelvo después de 4 meses viendo con mi papá, decidí irme para olvidar pero solo sería un tiempo, vuelvo para cumplir con mis deberes, le prometí a dos personas volver cuando comenzaran de nuevo las clases y lo cumplí, voy en mi motocicleta estoy en la carretera volviendo a Seattle con mis dos únicos amigos brad y sitael les prometí volver y lo he hecho, aún recuerdo cuando se los prometí

******flash*******

Había tomado una decisión probablemente cambiaria toda mi vida pero no aguantaba más el dolor, necesitaba irme para olvidar, necesitaba purificarme, había recordado todo lo que había pasado aquella noche donde me entere de la apuesta y estar en ese estado y a pasos de la muerte no me gusto

-hey nos citaste dijo brad

-sí, bueno a ti él vive aquí dije

-que pasa pregunto sitael

-me iré dije

-QUE gritaron los dos

-me iré con mi padre unos meses dije

-sam estamos a punto de terminar el año no puedes irte dijo brad

-puedo y lo are dije

-sam dijo sitael

-entiéndanme por favor enterarme que le entregue mi virginidad a una persona que no lo merecía y que considere como mi mejor amiga a una estúpida dije

-paz pregunto sitael entendiendo que si seguía aquí perdería el control

-si dije

-prométeme que volverás dijo brad tomando mis manos y mirándome a los ojos

-lo prometo, se los prometo a ambos serán mi razón por volver dije

**********fin del flash***********

Me estacione afuera de mi casa, todo estaba igual claro no iba a cambiar mucho en 4 meses, volví como una persona nueva, una guerrera que controla bien sus poderes fue difícil al principio más entrenar con mi padre encima de mí y esconderle el secreto pero lo logre, era temprano de hecho era de madrugada entre a mi casa y gruñí en voz baja cuando vi a mi madre desnuda con alguien abrazándola, pobre él no debí dejarla sola me siento culpable, subí a mi cuarto y la vi durmiendo como a un gatito, camine y me lance encima de ella

-AHHH grito

-sitael casi me dejas sorda dije tocando mis oídos

-perdón sam dijo y abrió los ojos – sam, SAM grito abrazándome

-hey feliz dije

-volviste, volviste dijo feliz

-te dije que volvería dije

-si pero no creí que tan pronto dijo

-no me volveré a ir hasta que solucione todo dije

-hay te extrañe no conseguí a ninguna amiga dijo

-y brad pregunte

-saliendo con una zorra dijo con rabia

-te habla pregunte

-no mucho me abandono pero soy amiga de su hermano dijo

-griffin pregunte

-es muy tierno dijo

-y los demás pregunte

-freddie y taylor están peleando seguido y carly pues carly está mal dejo de vestirse a la moda y se volvió algo más sencilla dijo

-los has visto mucho pregunte

-si voy casi todos los días al departamento de griffin y los veo y escucho dijo

-venga durmamos y después hablamos dije

-si tengo sueño dijo y nos tiramos a la cama a dormir

Por más que trate no pude dormir, últimamente dormir no era una necesitad hace tres días que no dormía y había meses en los que no dormía en una semana a las 10 fuimos al bullz plaza específicamente al departamento de griffin y brad, sitael me conto que se mudaron de su casa al mismo piso donde vivía carly pues pelearon con sus padres y se independizaron, dañe la cerradura y entramos sonreí al ver a griffin durmiendo como un bebe y al ver el departamento sucio

-no lo limpie ayer dijo sitael

-eres su empleada pregunte divertida

-algo así ellos no hacen nada y yo los ayudo dijo

-iré a despertar a brad dije

-yo no aria eso la última vez que lo desperté estaba con la zorra dijo

-lamento que vieras eso dije

-me dolió dijo y suspire y fui a la habitación de brad y lo vi solo lo tengo decidido ayudare a sitael are que brad termine con la zorra según ella, me quite la chaqueta y deje ver mi polera con un pronunciado escote y me acerque a brad y le susurre en el oído

-hey bebe despierta

-umm dijo moviéndose y sonreí oh se veía tan tierno

-me extrañas susurre

-sammy dijo moviéndose

-me quieres pregunte

-demasiado susurro y acaricie su cabello mientras él se movía

-brad despierta dije y comencé a moverlo y abrió los ojos me miro y pestaño

-debo estar soñando porque estoy viendo a un sexy ángel dijo mirándome

-cierra la boca dije riendo

-estoy muerto escucho las risas de un ángel Dios cuando morí dijo

-si quieres me voy dije

-no dijo tirándome a su lado, creo que brad piensa que aún sigue durmiendo

-me asfixias dije

-no te volveré a dejar ir de nuevo dijo abrazándome muy fuerte

-BRAD grite y pareció reaccionar y vio que me estaba asfixiando

-sam pregunto sorprendido

-volví dije

-sam dijo abrazándome

-vamos no tengo todo el día dije parándome y me examino con la mirada y no dejo desapercibido la mirada en mi escote

-lindo escote dijo

-gracias dije

-me vestiré y salgo estas con él pregunto

-si estoy con sitael dije

-bien dijo algo serio pero que le pasa

-bien dije y Sali de su habitación y fui a la sala donde vi a griffin abrazando a sitael

-te quiero niña dijo griffin

-y yo a ti dijo sitael

-me voy a poner celosa dije y griffin se giró a veme y se quedó petrificado en su lugar, soltó a sitael y se acercó a mí y me abrazo y me dio vueltas en el aire

-sam mi niña mi peque volviste dijo sin dejar de abrazarme

-lamento haberme ido sin decir nada dije

-cierra la boca princesa te extrañe dijo

-te quiero mucho griffin eres un oso dije sonriendo

-se ven tiernos dijo sitael y nos tomó una foto

-quiero una reunión con todos ustedes dije y ellos sonrieron a los minutos después salió brad y se nos unió, pero note algo raro la relación entre brad y sitael estaba distante era tensa y lo veía en los ojos de ella se notaba el dolor no sabía que pasaba pero lo voy a solucionar, le di una mirada cómplice a griffin para que se llevara a sitael luego de que estos dos se pusieran a discutir de algo que no entendía sabía que a sitael le había afectado y que necesitaba salir de ahí pero tampoco le daría el gusto a brad de verla huir asique griffin se llevó a sitael a comprar cervezas

-asique que pasa entre sitael y tu pregunte

-nada dijo

-brad soy tu mejor amiga dime que paso entre ustedes dije

-sam te digo que nada dijo

-brad es enserio dije mirándolo mal

-no es nada dije

-brad cuando yo me fui tú y él eran grandes amigos y tu sentías algo por ella dije

-que no yo nunca he sentido algo por ella dijo nervioso

-si lo hacías dije

-ok. Dijo resignado – fue como al mes de que te fuiste él y yo estábamos muy unidos tanto que me asustaba pero me gustaba todo estaba bien hasta que vi unas fotos en un sitio web de ella y otro chico desnuda y me molesto asique decidí buscarme a alguien y estoy saliendo con missy dijo

-estas saliendo con la zorra dije

-hey dijo algo molesto

-que sitio pregunte

-uno de la preparatoria dijo

-dime que no es donde yo salía sexy dije

-si ese porque pregunto

-brad las fotos que suben ahí son foto shop sitael es virgen dije

-no es verdad al principio también creí eso dijo

-haber con quien se acostó pregunte

-con Derek dijo

-le preguntaste a él dije

-si dijo

-oh brad que tonto eres sitael es una chica hermosa a cualquier chico si le preguntas si las fotos son verdad te dicen que si porque esta con la chica más sexy de la preparatoria tu enserio crees que te hubiera dicho la verdad dije

-me estás diciendo que es mentira dijo

-si brad dije

-arreglare todo lo prometo dijo

-me parece bien dije

-oye sam te vez muy sexy dijo cambiando el tema

-gracias dije

-como ha pasado el tiempo dijo

-lo sé pero no volveré a irme lo juro dije

-aun no puedo dijo

-que aún no puedes pregunte

-olvidarte del todo dijo

-lo lograras dije sonriendo

-puedo besarte pregunto

-no dije

-porque no pregunto

-porque tienes novia y es feo cuando la engañas dije

-que aras con carly y freddie pregunto

-no lo sé dije

Capítulo 10 diferente freddie

Porque era la pregunta que de mi cabeza no se iba, desde que sam se fue todo cambio, carly cambio, taylor cambio yo cambie todo está peor es como si sam fuera el equilibrio en nuestras vidas, sin nadie que me fastidie y me haga desahogarme estoy totalmente estresado, peleo más seguido con taylor y con mi madre, las cosas están mal muy mal aún tengo presente su mirada de decepción cuando se enteró de la apuesta y de lo mal que me sentí yo si la quería y mucho y si todo fue una apuesta pero yo realmente ame a sam y mucho cuando le dije te amo venia de lo más profundo de mi corazón y sé que la cague cuando la engañe pero también me sentía de ese modo por taylor y decidí que lo mejor era estar con taylor

-osito que haces pregunto taylor

-estudiar mentí

-oh que bien dijo con sarcasmo

-deberías hacerlo también dije

-te tengo a ti para eso dijo

-si dije sin tomarle atención últimamente creo que taylor está más conmigo por los resultados que por el amor, además de que está desesperada porque le haga el amor, llevamos casi un año juntos y todavía no hemos hecho nada

-freddie te pasa algo pregunto

-no porque pregunte confundido

-estos últimos meses has estado como raro no se diferente dijo

-debes estar mal porque me siento igual dije

-no freddie no estas igual dijo

-taylor que si dije

-te digo que no y adiós tengo que salir con mi mamá nos vemos mañana osito pregunto

-no, saldré con carly dije

-bueno entonces nos pondremos de acuerdo dijo y se fue

-porque todo se está viniendo abajo susurre y me acosté en mi cama

Abrí mi cómoda y saque una foto donde salimos sam y yo juntos besándonos, recuerdo que esa foto la tomo carly en el parque luego de que sam y yo nos reconciliáramos de una estúpida pelea como la eran la mayoría entre nosotros aunque admito que me encantaban nuestras reconciliaciones en privado, en aquella foto nos veíamos tan relajados y nos teníamos tanto amor que pensé que nunca nos separaríamos y que seriamos felices por siempre, gran error de mi parte, guarde la foto en su lugar y decidí que era mejor dormir ya que mañana saldría temprano con carly disfrutando nuestros últimos días de vacaciones

Cerré los ojos recordando cuando vi las marcas en las muñecas de sam por alguna razón en ese momento sentí rabia porque sabía que alguien se los había hecho y se incrementó más cuando toque su espalda en las mismas o peores circunstancias que sus muñecas pero después cuando caí en cuenta que estaba tocando a la chica que resultaba ser mi ex novia y era realmente excitante y después mis manos tomaron vida y comenzaron a tocar sus senos que era lo que más me gusta en su cuerpo aparte de las puertas al cielo y todo se salió de control y termine engañando a mi novia y agradezco que mi madre hubiera llegado para detenernos y así evitar que mi infidelidad llegara a otro punto.

Al día siguiente

Estaba arreglándome para salir con carly primero iríamos a ver a su abuelo a un recinto de ancianos y después iríamos al cine a pasar tiempo de amigos carly había cambiado mucho desde que sam se fue y necesitaba revivir volver hacer la misma sexy chica que alguna vez me volvió loco de obsesión, camine al departamento de los shay y entre para ver a carly tomando desayuno

-freddie llegaste antes dijo

-si lo hice dije

-bueno déjame retiro esto y vamos dijo

-no hermanita yo lo retiro dijo spencer

-gracias dijo y tomo su bolso y caminábamos al ascensor justo en ese momento las puertas se cerraban y un chico iba besando a una chica que era idéntica a sam

-se parece a sam dijo carly mientras esperábamos el ascensor

-si no fuera porque ella se fue creería que es ella dije

-yo también dijo

Pasamos todo el día entre risas y recuerdos me hacía falta esto tiempo entre nosotros hemos sido siempre los mejores amigos hemos hecho cosas malas juntas y estamos sufriendo las mismas consecuencias por nuestros actos, fuimos a ver al abuelo de carly él cual pregunto de inmediato por sam al vernos carly tuvo que disimular su tristeza he invéntale una excusa a su abuelo, después fuimos al cine y vimos unas 4 películas para pasar el día y finalmente fuimos al parque donde nos encontramos actualmente

-este parque me trae tantos recuerdos dijo carly

-a mí también dije

-recuerdo que sam tu y yo solíamos pasar aquí después de la secundaria y corríamos gritábamos y sam te golpeaba o te insultaba, la última vez que vinimos fue cuando sam se enteró de que tenías algo con taylor y salió enojada de aquí nadie sabía porque ni como se enteró pero ese fue el último día oficial en el que vinimos los tres juntos dijo carly

-si cuando sam me dijo "freddie sé que me eres infiel "pensé que me iba a golpear y no iba a salir nunca del hospital pero no fue así ella solo sonrió con tristeza y dijo "se feliz con ella algo hice mal para que te fueras con mi amiga solo te pido que no la hagas sufrir" y yo quedé sorprendido jamás pensé que sam fuera a decir algo así dije

-nunca te insulto y tampoco a taylor siempre que le preguntaba decía que sean felices o no éramos el uno para el otro pero nunca los maldijo en mi presencia dijo

-yo creo que fue eso lo que más me molesto de todo no lograba entender porque sam no nos reclama y se mantenía hay como si nada estuviera pasando dije

-lo sé a mí también y creo que más los odie yo que ella a ustedes dijo carly riendo

-cómo fue que comenzamos a hablar de sam pregunte

-no lo se dijo

-BASTA GRIFFIN POR FAVOR ME HACES COSQUILLAS YA grito una voz que conocía muy bien, tanto carly como yo nos congelamos y de la nada apareció una chica rubia corriendo y atrás un pelinegro persiguiéndola y cuando lo consiguió le dio una vuelta por el lugar

-sam dijo carly

-sam dije yo y sam nos miró y luego miro a griffin y suspiro

-volví dijo mirándonos con frialdad demasiada diría yo – pero no para interactuar con ustedes volví por mis amigos no para estar con ustedes dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse

-espera por favor no te vayas dijo carly caminando de tras de ella

-sam espera debemos hablar dije

-déjenme por favor acabo de llegar y vine a disfrutar el día con griffin mientras mi mejor amiga y brad arreglan las cosas dijo y vi como la cara de carly cambia de felicidad a tristeza sé que le dolió que sam llamara a otra persona su mejor amiga

-por favor dame la oportunidad de perdonarme dijo carly

-no es que no entiendes shay escupió con odio su apellido – de cualquiera lo hubiera esperado de freddie no me sorprende viene en sus estúpidas costumbres dijo y la mire guau gracias – pero de ti carly nunca eras mi mejor amiga mi hermana te quería más que a mis hermanos me traicionaste hiciste que le entregara mi virginidad a un perro dijo y cerré los ojos está muy molesta – tu sabias lo importante que era para mí, mi virginidad yo te dije que se la daría ese día y no te arrepentiste ni siquiera cuando te dije que tenía miedo de cometer un error y tú me dijiste que hablamos de freddie de él chico más tierno y lindo de todos de nuestro amigo y me convenciste de hacerlo dijo con rabia y terriblemente afectada ya que caían lágrimas de sus ojos

-sé que cometí un error cometimos un error pero sam no sabes lo que han sido estos meses sin ti eres mi mejor amiga y me dolió perderte dijo carly

-lo lamento carly tú no sabes cuánto cambie después de enterarme de que freddie y taylor tenían algo mientras éramos novios jugué con muchas personas seduje a muchos fume me drogue quise olvidar todo y cometí errores que no podre reparar jamás pero todo eso fue porque tú me convenciste de todo yo nunca quise darle el sí a freddie porque pensaba que era una broma y no me equivocaba dijo todo muy rápidamente mientras sollozaba y griffin la abrazaba de la cintura lo mire con odio él simplemente no puede abrazarla así solo yo lo hacía asique creo que es mi momento de hablar

-te equivocas sam yo si te amé y mucho el día que te confesé mi amor era sincero te amé mucho sam fuiste importante y nunca fue una broma dije

-bonita forma de demostrarlo benson dijo con ira

-sam solo escucha dije

-no y solo les digo que la samantha puckett que ustedes conocieron se murió y ahora esta otra persona y ella no quiere saber de ustedes dijo y se volteo

-sam perdón dijo carly pero ella se fue

Capítulo 11 sam versus missy

Respirar y tranquilizarse no olvides sam que si no controlas tus emociones pasaran cosas malas, vuelve a ti eso, sigue respirando así, es difícil pero lo logre freddie y carly son un asunto muy doloroso en mi vida pero tengo que aprender a cerrarlo y así estar en paz

-asique crees que esos dos se reconciliaron pregunte mientras caminábamos devuelta a casa, tomados de la mano

-sí, ambos sabemos que ese par se ama dijo sonriendo

-y missy que tal es pregunte

-zorra dijo

-que tanto pregunte

-una noche hicimos una fiesta estábamos casi todos ebrios y yo me fui a acostar después de que todos se habían ido y missy se fue con brad a su habitación, a penas toque la cama me quede dormido y desperté por placer dijo y lo mire rara – estaba gimiendo en un sueño y lo hacía cada vez mas dijo suspirando – abrí los ojos cuando no pude más y vi a missy chupándome el miembro dijo y abrí los ojos sorprendida – intente correrla pero estaba excitado y por correrme confeso – asique tome su cabeza e hice que entrara más mi miembro a su boca y me corrí en su boca dijo e hice una mirada de asco porque me está describiendo ese momento – después ella quería sexo dijo y me miro – ella estaba desnuda no me había dado cuenta ya que su cabeza estaba más abajo pero en fin le dije que no pero missy no acepta un no como respuesta asique agarro mi miembro con su mano y se levantó colocándolo dentro suyo y comenzó a moverse y obviamente lo disfrute pero lo estábamos haciendo sin protección asique la lance dijo y me miro haciendo una cara de susto – se puede decir que me violo dijo riendo

-idiota como dejas que la zorra meta tu miembro en su coño dije

-te amo sam lo sabes pero soy hombre dijo

-te amo griffin lo sabes pero soy mujer y también me excitan esas situaciones pero nunca dejaría que me hicieran eso dije

-lo se dijo

-y es la novia de tu hermano dije

-una jodida zorra dijo


End file.
